The Lost Brother
by DarkSword99
Summary: This is a story about a third brother that has come to claim his birthright, but finds that the blade meant for him was sealed up in the Underworld. How will he react? Only time will tell.... I've rated it M for future chapters.


Disclaimer: I only own Toriama, not Inuyasha or any of the other cool characters of that anime. If I did I'd be a much happier, and much richer, person.

Chapter 1: Enter the third brother

Toriama surveyed this new land, taking in it's wonderful new sights and smells. He had traveled for many months, and even traveled across a sea to reach this place, his new home... the home of his two younger brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He had heard rumors about them, and he had decided to come back to the land of his birth to see if the tales were true. To see if his younger sibs had been given two of their father's blades, and if they had truly sealed up the final one, the Sounga, in the Underworld. Watching the sunset over a nearby village, Toriama decided that he would seek out his youngest brother, this Inuyasha, first. "He's the one reputed to wield Tetsaiga, so he'll probably put up more of a fight." Having decided this, he strode down to the village to seek a meal and a place to sleep.

He set out early the next morning, leaving the sleepy little village quietly. He knew he had a lot of ground to cover, and the rumors he picked up in the small Inn had only made him more determined to reach Inuyasha. He knew that if he could only catch Inuyasha alone the Tetsaiga, his father's legendary sword, would be his to claim. After all, it's only fair. He and Sesshomaru sealed up the blade that was meant to go to him, so he should be able to claim their blades as repayment. As he traveled onwards towards the east, he thought about that a lot. Is it truly fair of him to steal their birthright just because they stole his? He seriously doubted they knew of him because he knew that Father wouldn't have willingly spoken of the half-dog, half-wolf child he had sired, even if he knew he had. Toriama shook his head, his long and lustrous silver hair, a gift from his father, sparkled in the sun. Time enough for these problems when he found this half-demon brother of his.

Inuyasha was bored. He was tired of constantly searching for the elusive shards of the Sacred Jewel, and he was tired of dealing with his friends. All he really wanted was someone like himself to talk to, since none of the others really understood much of anything about him. The only one who might understand was Shippo, but he was just too young to really understand one of his primary dilemmas. In short, Inuyasha had no idea how to talk to Kagome, how to tell her how he truly felt. He sighed, thinking back on all the times he tried to explain to her how much she meant to him, thinking about how he forgot the words he practiced so often and stood there like an idiot. Sighing again, he scanned the forest around them when he caught a strange scent. He paused, cautiously sniffing the air. Everyone else stopped immediately, knowing that whatever it was, it was out of the ordinary.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, a little concerned as she drew out her bow and nocked an arrow.

"I don't know, but it smells faintly... _familiar_."

Everyone turned to look at him, disbelief in their eyes. They had only just come to this land, and they knew of no one that had lived out here. Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't understand it either, but it does."

As he said this, a faint rustle came from up ahead. A lone figure stpped out into the open and stared with some amusement at the assortment of weapons aimed at him. He stood a few inches above six feet, and was heavily muscled. His mane of thick, silver hair glistened as though wet in the little sunlight that shone down through the leaves. He wore several weapons, all of them in esy reach as he rested his hands on one of his belts and grinned out at them. "Hello there, is one of you by any chance Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was surprised. This heavily-armed stranger was asking for **him. **This stranger looked vaguely familiar, but why he did was elusive. Inuyasha looked at the stranger more closely while his friends pointed him out. "Thanks a lot," he muttered under his breath as he stepped forward. "I'm Inuyasha, and who're you?"

The stranger smiled faintly and bowed. "My name is Toriama, and I've traveled a long way to meet you." Toriama straightened and glanced at the rest of the group. "And if you are Inuyasha, then these must be Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo."

Everyone stared at him. they knew that they were starting to gain a little fame because of their exploits, but it hardly seemed possible that a foreigner like he claimed to be would know their names.

Toriama stared back, confidant that he could take all of them on if they decided to fight. As they all stared at each other he started to laugh, amused at the suspicion radiating from them. In short order he was leaning against a tree, holding his stomach as peal upon peal of laughter echoed throughout the forest. Inuyasha and the others stared at him, completely convinced that he was mad. After a shrot time Toriama straighten, occassionally chuckling as he bowed again. "Forgive me, but the looks on your faces were rather priceless." He chuckled again and nodded at them.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Tell me, why are you looking for us?

"A fair question, but one that will take quite some time to answer. There's a clearing with a stream not too far from here. Why don't we make camp there, and I will tell you my story."

Inuyasha looked at his friends, all of them nodding slowly. It seemed like a reasonable request, and they couldn't find any fault with stopping only halfway through the day. "All right, lead on."

About twenty minutes later they entered the clearing, and the group split up to gather firewood and water, with Inuyasha and Toriama leaving to find some fresh game for their afternoon meal. "Tell me," Inuyasha asked, "How did you hear of us?"

Toriama thought about this question, deciding on how much of the truth he would reveal at this time. "I'll tell you when we get back to the others. My story isn't so interesting that I want to repeat it."

Inuyasha merely nodded, his nose full of the scent of a deer. Toriama alos appeared to have caught the scent, because they both sniffed the air and started of in teh same direction. Soon enough they found the deer grazing on some undergrowth, and they wordlessly split up to flank it. As soon as they were in position Toriama sprang forward, startling the deer into flight towards Inuyasha. He waited until teh beast was close before springing forward, clawing it's throat out with one swift stroke. Toriama nodded once in approval at the merciful death-stroke and pulled out a heavy knife and proceeded to gut and skin the animal.

Inuyasha waited impatiently, the smell of the rich blood making his mouth water as Toriama worked quickly. In only a few minutes both of them were loping back to camp, leaving behind the unwated parts for the scavengers while they used the hide to carry the deer back to everyone.

Fairly soon there was a merry fire going, and the deer was spitted and roasting. everyone had gathered around, waiting to hear the stranger's story. he looked around at them, still trying to figure out where to begin. "As I already told you, my name is Toriama. What I haven't told you and I'm sure you can guess is that I'm a demon." Everyone nods, since they all guessed that given how Inuyasha described the hunt. "My story begins not that far from here, on that mountain over there." He points at a large mountain in the distance. "That mountain is where my mother, a wolf demon, made her lair. for many years she hunted along the mountainside, picking off lone merchants and stray travelers, until oine day she came across a wounded demon collapsed on a trail close to her lair. Instead of killing him she took him to her cave and nursed him back to health. As he gained in vigor and strength, he tried to leave but she refused to let him, claiming that he was still too weak to survive out there in the newly arrived winter. he stayed with her that winter, gradually growing stronger.

"When spring arrived, she knew that he would leave, and she was sad about that. She had grown to love this demon that she had helped, and she was heartbroken when he announced that he would leave the next morning. That night she seduced him, giving in to the desire she had for him for many weeks but felt too shy to express. He still left her in the morning, but he left a gift for her as well... me."

He stopped talking, his mind lost in the story she had told him. As the silence grew, Miroku cleared his throat and tended the roasting deer. "It's ready." The group gathered around the raosted meat, taking a share and eating the delicious meal. All of them kept an eye on the stranger, who sat apart from everyone and quickly devoured his portion. After a short while he came back to the group, and quietly continued his story.

A few hours later they all sat back and reflected on his incredible story, how he and his mother had survived all alone on the mountain, and how she had died defending him. And about his fantastic journeys to foreign lands, and his adventures and trials. Inuyasha sat up in a tree and thought long about one thing, who that demon that sired this odd person was. "Well, did you ever find out his name?"

Toriama looked up from the fire. "Who's?"

"Your sire's."

He sighed. "She never knew... all she knew was that he was a great lord, and he had three powerful swords. Tetsaiga, Tensaiga, and Sounga."

Inuyasha froze, his blood running cold. All around him everyone stared wide-eyed at Toriama, not daring to talk at this startling revelation.

I know, it isn't much. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, and I hope i don't get _too_ horribly flamed. I have an idea with where I want to go, but I'll take any ideas you people have. Thanks for reading!


End file.
